Differences in a Fellowship
by DreamsAndIllusions
Summary: A daughter of Khione finds herself in a strange forest. By what seemed to be coincidence, she met Aragorn and Legolas. In this chance meeting that did not start off well, they find themselves torn between suspicion and trust. With the Ring of Power brought to Rivendell, the fellowship is chosen, and they embark on their quest to destroy the One Ring. OC/OC. Full summary inside.


**Summary: Unknown to Charlotte Lace, daughter of the snow goddess Khione, Zeus had purposefully sent her into Middle Earth, believing that the less she knew, the safer the quest would be. Stuck in an entirely different world with no knowledge of the people and happenings there. By what seemed to be coincidence, she met Aragorn and Legolas. In this chance meeting that did not really start off well, they find themselves torn between suspicion and trust. With the Ring of Power brought to Rivendell, the fellowship has yet to be chosen to embark on the quest to Mount Doom, and destroy Sauron's One Ring. Much relies on the friendship between the chosen members. Meanwhile, another demigod begs to be sent to Middle Earth to help her, feeling that he needs to see her safely through. OC/OC**

* * *

You may ask: How did she land in the middle of this vast forest all alone? What was a present day girl doing in another time period in an entirely different world?

Both questions was not something she could answer. All she knew was that she had been practicing sword fighting late at night in the arena at Camp Half-Blood. And the very next minute, there had been a blinding flash of white light, forcing her to shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she was standing in a lush green forest, with golden sunlight streaming softly through the canopy of leaves. Sturdy branches poked out from the truck of oak trees. The forest floor was covered in ferns and littered with browning leaves, leaving a crunching sound whenever she took a step.

It was only after she took in her surroundings, did the demigod start to get worried. For one, she had simply no idea where she was. This couldn't be the forest at Camp Half-Blood, otherwise, her five years at the camp would have told her so. The forest here was greener, fuller, and more…alive.

That left her one conclusion. She was lost.

This was not a good sign. Anything could be lurking in the forest. Monsters, the bad guys…whatever. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead in fear. The teen tugged at her necklace, which held a silver snowflake pendant. With a yank, the pendant detached, transforming into a thin silver sword. The blade was outlined in Celestial Bronze, which was fatal to Greek monsters.

Then suddenly, she tensed. Though her sword was pointed to the ground, she gripped the handle tightly, ready to attack.

A rustling sound had alerted her senses, building up her guard. The sound came from behind her, like a pair of boots brushing against the leafy forest floor.

It took all her courage to hold her ground, and not to whip around and attack the approaching person. That person has yet to know that she could sense him. The demigod had the element of surprise, which could give her a slight advantage against whoever was trying to sneak up behind her.

_Hang on. Wait for it, Charlotte_. She told herself mentally. _You have your sword, you can beat your attacker easily._

But at the back of her mind, another voice whispered. _So what if you're good at that? That may be true where you came from. But in this unknown place, you are completely at a disadvantage here._

Charlotte sighed. It was true she didn't feel at all confident about this. However, she waited, pretending to look interested in the bark of the tree in front of her.

The sound of stealthily moving footsteps stopped about three meters away from her. And that was when she sprang into action.

She spun around, sword in hand, ready to strike her opponent down first before asking for his reason of sneaking up on her.

Her eyes fell on a man with shoulder length, dark, brown hair. He looked as if he were in his mid-thirties, with bright grey eyes. The man wore a dark green cloak, fastened with a brooch the shape of a leaf, over his rather tattered clothes.

His eyes widened when he saw Charlotte swinging her sword in his direction, and in a swift motion, he drew his own broadsword, which met hers in mid-swing with a loud _clang_.

The man pressed his sword on her blade, forcing it downward. Charlotte knew her strength would not be enough to match the man, and sidestepped quickly. She summoned the dew on the ground of the forest to freeze into ice, before willing the ice shards to hurl themselves at her opponent.

The ranger ducked, missing most of the missiles, although a couple of them sliced into his already tattered clothes, causing him to grunt as the cold ice gave him a paper thin cut.

That didn't slow him down, however. The man straightened, this time attacking with full force. Charlotte immediately realized the immense skill he possessed. She parried his blows fairly easily. Yet each time their swords met, the man used force to push her back. He was much stronger than she was, and it didn't take very long before her back was blocked by the branch of a large tree, preventing another step backwards.

Focusing her concentration again, Charlotte, the daughter of Khione, sent another wave of sharp ice shards at the man. This time, most of them hit him at point blank range, causing the ranger to stumble back a few paces, using his arm to shield his face.

In his moment of hesitation, the demigod knew this would be her chance to move into the attack. And just as lifted her foot to spring forward, she found her loose blouse caught on the tree behind her.

A soft whistling sound, followed by a dull _thunk_ sound was heard. Out of the corner of her eyes, Charlotte saw the blur of an arrow flew past her, and lodged into the tree behind, missing her neck by mere centimeters.

Though unharmed, the arrow had unfortunately ripped through the collar of her blouse, pinning her to the tree.

She reached up, attempting to dislodge the arrow, only to find that the arrowhead was firmly stuck in the tree trunk.

By that time, the ranger had recovered, and was stepping towards her. Unable to move and overpowered, Charlotte immediately knew that she stood no chance to continue fighting. Still, she held her sword protectively in front of her.

The approaching man glanced at the arrow, and understood that there was no way that she could run, before lowering his sword. Then, to Charlotte's surprise, a small smile played on his lips and he called out, "Nice shot, Legolas."

At first, Charlotte wasn't sure who he was talking to. The forest was deserted save for herself and that man. But then, a few seconds later, someone leaped from a tree branch above onto the ground, armed with a longbow and a quiver full of arrows.

The said person was a tall. Long, straight blond hair shaped his fair face. Charlotte knew that there was something…_otherworldly_…about this man, except she couldn't put her finger on it. He was clad in a dark green tunic, which blended in with the trees. Perhaps that was why she hadn't seen him earlier. She assumed this man was called Legolas, from what the ranger had called.

"I was merely helping you, _mellon n__î__n_." Legolas said lightly, with a smirk barely concealed on his face.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "I don't think I require help from an elvish princeling. Especially not one that does not have the capability to shoot straight."

"I did that intentionally, Aragorn!" Legolas fumed. "Even you would not have killed her before first asking how she did that!"

"It was a jest." Aragorn replied, raising both hands in mock surrender. "I did not mean –"

"I _know_, Estel." Legolas cut in, before turning to look at Charlotte, who had been studying both of them quietly.

Aragon sheathed his sword, and slowly took a few steps closer to the trapped girl, as though showing he meant no harm. However, Charlotte continued to grip her sword tightly by her side, ready to defend herself should he decide to spring a sudden attack on her.

"We do not mean you any harm, as long as you are not allied with the enemy." Aragorn said calmly.

There was a certain tone in his voice that made Charlotte partially believe him. Yet, she was still weary. Many a time, men with bad intentions also spoke in such a kind, soothing manner. She would not be deceived.

"What enemy?" She asked.

Aragorn frowned, looking closely at her before saying, "You truly do not know of whom I speak. Though I will not speak of his name in this place, I refer to the Dark Lord, the One who rules the Ring."

This time, Charlotte was really confused. What ring? Who is this Dark Lord? Many questions stirred in her mind, but before she could say anything, Aragorn spoke again.

"What is your name, _tithen_ _pen_? And where are you heading?"

Charlotte realized that some of his words were not English, and instead a strange language she couldn't identify.

She decided to tell the truth. At least _some_ of it.

"I'm Charlotte Lace. I don't have a destination where I'm heading. I don't know how I got here. What about you?"

"You can call me Aragorn. And my friend here," he gestured at Legolas, "is Legolas prince of Mirkwood. We were just hunting orcs, before returning back to Rivendell. If you are lost, I suggest you come with us."

Following a pair of strangers in an unknown place certainly wasn't the best idea to go with. But then again, she was lost, and this forest seemed huge. On top of that, if she wanted her questions answered, she would have to follow them. She also had a feeling that she would be forced to go with them even it were against her wishes. Aragorn hadn't really given her a choice.

"Come." Aragorn said. "We will get to know each other better along the way. There is a long journey to go."

Legolas leapt forward lightly, his shoes barely making any sound on the forest floor. He yanked out the arrow that was pinning her to the tree apparently with ease, and slid it back into his quiver.

Now that she was freed, it didn't feel right to attack them. So she allowed her sword to magically change back into a snowflake pendant, which hung on her necklace.

Both Aragorn and Legolas saw the sword disappear, but they did not comment on that.

"Light is falling. We should keep moving a while longer before stopping for the night." Legolas said, looking at the dimming sunlight.

Then with swift, and gentle steps, he sprinted further into the forest, leaving Charlotte to watch in fascination in his manner of walking.

Aragorn smiled. "Oh, and he is an Elf."

Charlotte would have thought this amusing if not for the confusion she was in. She was convinced that somehow, she'd miraculously been transported into a completely different world with no reason, and somehow, the gods had to be responsible for this. But why her of all people? Wouldn't the gods have chosen more powerful demigods instead of her? She knew lots of worthier demigods. There were even children of the Big Three who were immensely strong, whereas she was only a child of a minor, problem-making goddess Khione. No one would ever think she could complete what had to be done. Even she doubted herself.

Charlotte kept pondering on this as she tried to keep pace with the swift-footed Legolas. Aragorn brought up the rear, probably making sure she didn't try anything funny.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how you find my writing? And if my OC is written well? Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
